Theft of the Turtle Charm
Alix- Morning, Emma! Emma- You seem to be in an even better mood than yesterday! Alix- A good night's sleep definately did some good. Jason- I still can't believe that the Kalos champion almost gave up battling! Red- To tell you the truth, neither can I. Emma- So, are we ready to leave yet? Red- Yup! We leave in a few minutes. (Emma gasps) Alix- What's up? (Emma dashes up the stairs and runs back into her room) Red- What was that about? Alix- No idea... I'm going to go check on her. (Alix follows Emma) Alix- Emma, what's wrong? Emma- (is searching through her dresser) It has to be in here... it has to be... Emma- Alix! Quick! Help me look around my room! Somewhere, there's a pin shaped like a turtle! Alix- What? Emma- Just look! (Alix and Emma continue to search the room) Alix- (is looking under the bed) wait, is this it? (Alix holds up a golden pin shaped like a turtle. The shell is made of a blue stone.) Emma- Yes! (Grabs the pin) Alix- What is it? Emma- You see, both of my Parents were traveling trainers. Alix- Really? Emma- Yeah. You see after they had me they continued their journeys. I was too much of a burden. Alix- Seriously? Emma- I guess so. Besides, who wants a baby to take care of on a Pokemon journey? Alix- Yeah, but they're your parents! They're supposed to take care of you! Emma- Well they didn't. Instead, my parents left me with only one thing... this pin. Alix- A PIN? That's all they gave you? Emma- Apparently it's some sort of family heirloom. It's been my good luck charm since I was 4. Alix- Well then it's a good thing we found it. Emma- Yeah. Thanks for helping. Also, thanks for coming up to check on me. Alix- No problem. After you helped me yesterday, it was the least I could do. (Outside the Pokemon Center on a nearby Rooftop) ???- A golden turtle that brings good luck, huh? I bet that could fetch some money. ???2- Yes, captain, I bet it would! Captain- Well then contact the crew. We have work to do. (Theme Song) Main Episode (on the road to Vaniville town) Red- So, what was up earlier, Emma Alix- Oh, it was nothing, she just lost something. Red- Ah. Jason- What did she lose? Alix- A Pin. Jason- That's all? Alix- Hey! I's a really important pin! It's from her parents. Jason- I thought Emma was an orphan! Alix- Exactly. The only memory she has of her parents is that pin. Jason- Oh... well that's... depressing... Emma- It's okay. Jason- Good. (A loud explosion echoes from an area off the road) Alix- What was that? Red- How should I know? Alix- I don't know, but I do know that somebody just picked the wrong day to blow stuff up! Emma- Yeah! Let's go! (Alix, Emma, Red, and Jason run off into the woods) Alix- Any idea where that explosion came from? Emma- I know it was in this direction... but other than that, no. Alix- Okay then, let's split up. Red- Are you sure that's a good idea? Alix- Look, some Pokemon could be hurt. It's our duty to help them. Red- Fine. You're right. (The Four Trainers split up, a figure rises from some bushes) ???- (talking into radio) Captain, they have split up. The girl is headed your way. Captain (through radio)- Good. I'll talk to you soon. (Cut to Emma running through the woods) Emma- Man, I hope I can find my way back... (Emma reaches the end of a section of trees revealing a large pirate ship with metal fans attached to the side) Emma- What in the world? (A Bannette suddenly appears and grabs Emma's arms) Emma- Hey! Get off of me! (The Captain Walks out of the trees) Captain- Sorry, girly. They only take orders from me. Emma- What? Why'd you capture me? What do you want? Captain- Nothing much... Banette, use thief. (Banette's arm reaches into Emma's pocket and removes the turtle charm) Captain- That's all. Now we'll be off. Emma- Give that back! Captain- How about... No. (The Captain throws out a Pokeball, A Chatot appears) Chatot- Chatot! Captain- (Places ear-buds into ears of himself and Bannette) Chatot. Use Sing. Chatot- Chatot sing! (Chatot uses sing) Emma- No... stop it... no (falls asleep) Captain- (removes ear-buds) Good job, Chatot. Chatot- Good job. Good Job. (The Captain returns Chatot) Captain- (Speaking into radio) I have the charm. Prepare for liftoff. ???- Emma! (Alix runs out of the woods and over to where Emma lays, asleep) Captain- Huh, the other kid from the center. Alix- You were watching us? Who are you? Another admin for Team Siren? Captain- not sure who these team siren people you talk of are but I assure you that I'm not one of them, Matey. Alix- Matey? Why are you talking slightly like a Pirate? Captain- Because I be Captain Aaron Habs of this here ship. The Mantine's Fury. Alix- But why don't you talk like a pirate completely Captain- Because I am at least somewhat civilized! Alix- Civilized... not the word I would use. Captain- Your opinion doesn't matter! I got what I came for! (Holds up the turtle charm) Alix- The turtle charm! You give that back! Captain- Not happening. Alix- (Throws out a Pokeball) Well then I'll just have to take it back! Blaziken! Flamethrower! (Blaziken appears from the Pokeball and shoots a Flamethrower, barely missing The Captain) Captain- I don't have time for this... (takes out radio) Prepare for takeoff! Voice on Radio- But Captain, not all of our units have returned from their posts! Captain- Well then leave them behind. They know most of our docks, anyway. Voice- Yes sir! Captain- I'm afraid this is where we part ways, boy! But then again, I may be back for that Chicken of yours... (The Captain is teleported onto the ship) Alix- You get back here! Blaziken, Jump onto the ship! Don't let them take off! (Blaziken attempts to jump onto the ship but is blasted off by Pokemon on board the ship) Alix- No! (The Ship Takes off and flies away) Alix- No... (Ten Minutes Later, At the Clearing) Red- Jason! They're over here! (Jason and Red run over to where Alix is still watching over a sleeping Emma) Red- What happened? Alix- Pirates with a flying pirate ship, powerful sing attack, stolen turtle charm. Jason- They stole the turtle charm? Alix- Yeah... and I couldn't stop him. (Emma begins to stir) Emma- Ow... my head... Red- Post- Sleep grogginess. Even more powerful when a Pokemon puts you to sleep. (Red Pulls a berry out of his backpack) Red- Eat this. It'll help you feel better. I know how you're feeling. *mutters* stupid Jigglypuff Emma- (eats berry) Thanks, Red. But from what I can see, that guy with the Banette got away. Alix- Yeah... Emma- And he took the turtle charm, didn't he... Alix- Yeah (Tears begin to fill Emma's eyes) Emma- The only thing that I truly owned until I inherited the Looker Bureau. The one memory I had from my parents... Gone. Alix- Not gone... missing. I promise you. I will do anything in my power to get that charm back. Emma- Really? Alix- Yeah. Red- Same here. Jason- And here. Emma- All right then. Where do we start? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Alix- Kalos Champion Episodes Category:Alix- Kalos Champion Category:Episodes